


Stay Here

by spacesquidlings



Series: You Are My Sunshine [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: MC awakens before her husband, but he stops her before she can get up
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: You Are My Sunshine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751110
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Stay Here

MC rubbed at her eyes with the heels of her hands, cool morning air chafing against her skin. Watery light spilled in from the window, and she could hear the soft twitterings of birds beginning their daily songs, the only indication that it was morning.

Beside her, Jihyun still lay fast asleep, his soft turquoise hair mussed, his cheek smushed against the pillow. His mouth was open, and she could see that he’d been drooling in his sleep.

His arms were still wrapped around her, as they’d been when she’d fallen asleep to the sound of his quiet _‘I love you_ ’s and the steady beat of his heart

She smiled to herself, shifting closer to brush a stray lock of hair from his forehead.

She felt so warm getting to be so close to him, like a star was glowing in her heart. Like she was made of sunshine and starlight and all things that were good.

She kissed his brow, then slipped from bed. She didn’t want to disturb him when he was still asleep, no matter how adorable he was.

She tried wiggling from his hold, only partially succeeding, his arms sliding down to her waist as she tried sitting up.

“mmm-waf boinf… mmm.”

MC quirked a brow, brushing back Jihyun’s bangs as he murmured incoherently. “What?”

He cracked one eye open, rolling onto his back and tugging at her until she slid back down against him. “I said _what are you doing?”_

His voice was still thick and heavy with sleep, and his words were slow as he spoke. She kissed his face, trailing her lips down to the corner of his own.

“I was going to get up,” she said, pulling away to meet that one turquoise eye and its bleary gaze. “Get some breakfast maybe?”

He whined, his arms tightening around her. “ _No_.”

“No?”

He shook his head, opening his other eye. “Stay here.”

She hummed, lifting a hand to cup his cheek. “But you’re still sleepy. I don’t want to bother you.”

“You’re not bothering me,” he breathed, his voice husky. “I just don’t want you to go.”

She felt warm, felt herself melting as he pressed a sleepy kiss to her forehead, as he lowered his head to nuzzle against her neck.

“I want my wife to stay with me a little longer,” he murmured. “Is that so much to ask?”

His words were featherlight as they brushed against the skin of her neck, and she knew there was no way she was getting up now. Not when his arms were wrapped around her so tightly, not when this was the perfect opportunity to cuddle her sleepy husband.

“Okay,” she said, relenting. She shifted, wrapping her own arms around his neck, kissing the top of his head as he hummed in delight. “I’ll stay.”

He kissed her neck again, peeling an arm away long enough to pull the blankets back up around her. “I love you.”

She laughed as he nestled against her, gently running her fingers through his hair. “I love you, too.”

And if she was being honest, she was glad he’d woken up to ask her to stay. There was nowhere she’d rather be than right here, at his side.


End file.
